If You Wanted Me To Die
by Captain Matey
Summary: Aye, so ye' want to know about Jack and Anamaria's past? Well, this is me story of how I think Jack and Anamaria met, and knew each other.
1. Wedding

**Chapter One : Wedding**

**Disclaimer** : I do **NOT **own POTC. If I did, I'd be writting a bunch of stories for sequils, _NOT_ writting Fan Fiction about it.

**A/N **: This is my first Fan Fiction. This story is all written, but I have to type it all up on my computer. Please review. You can bash it if you want, I just want to know if people like it.

Jack entered a bar, looking for more crew members to have abord the Pearl. The _Black Pearl_.

He sat down asking the bartender for a drink. Beside him sat Anamaria. Anamaria looked at Jack drink from the corner of her eyes. She knew he was the one looking for more crew members from his discription.

She had been searching for him since she had heard about his arival. She was in the bar after a long day searching. She took a deep breath.

"Jack, I heard ye' be looking for more crew members, aye?" She asked.

Jack looked at her and nodded. He then got up and stood on the chair he had been sitting on. He then took out his pistol and shot at the ceilling to catch everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped talking and doing what they were doing to look at Jack.

"After three long years, this fine young woman named Cora just acepted my proposal. We need money for **our** wedding. Anyone care to donate?" Shouted Jack.

People started lining up, while Jack came down. He looked at Anamaria and whisperred.

"Please play along, love, and I'll give ye' 25 of me plunder, savvy?"

As people came to donate and congratulate them, Anamaria grew more and more furious.

After everyone forgot about Jack, Anamaria grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out of the bar, she then brought him behind the bar to talk to him.

"First off, my name isn't Cora, it's Anamaria. Second, where's my profit? Thirdly, what was that about?" Asked Anamaria, yelling.

Jack rolled his eyes and started dividing the profit they've earned.

"Look. I did that so I can buy some stuff with me crew. Now, what was it you wanted to know, that you were about to ask me about in the bar?"

"I wanted to be part of ye' crew, but I've changed me mind."

"I'd of let ye' 'come part of me crew. Oh well." Said Jack with a grin.

Jack gave Anamaria her profit, and anamaria started walking away.

"HEY! Do you know of any cheap appartments or INNs around this place? I want a break of sleeping on me lovely _Black Pearl_." Shouted Jack.

"there's not really even INNs around here. But I can let ye' come to my place for a few days." Offered Anamaria.

"Look, love, I'm not a charity case, savvy?" Replied Jack.

"Then what was the 'give us stuff for out wedding' thing about?"

Jack dropped his head, looking down at the ground.

"Fine. But I'm not giving ye' anything in return, savvy?"

"I don't want anything in return, mate." Answerred Anamaria with a smirk on her face.

She lead him to her house. There was only three rooms. A bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom. She led him in the kitchen and took out a drink and gave it to jack. She sat down at her table, and Jack sat down infront of her, taking little sips of his drink at a time.

"Actually, Jack-" Started Anamaria before Jack cut her off.

"**_Captain_** Jack Sparrow, if ye' please, love."

"Right... Ummm... I didn't _really_ want to be part of ye' crew. I wanted to know if ye' and your crew would drop me off at Tortuga."

"You're wanting to go to Tortuga, why?" Asked Jack, curiously.

"Because I'm a _pirate_, why else would I want to go?" Replied Anamaria, grinning.

"Aye. Fine. But what's the profit in it for me?" Asked Jack, seriously.

"Staying here for free, and your stupid wed-" There was a knocking on the door.


	2. Fear and Panic

**Disclaimer : **I do not own POTC. If I did, why would I be writing fan fiction when I can write sequels?

**Capter 2 : Fear and Panic**

Anamaria's eye opened wide with fear and panic.

"Jack. Hide under me bed in my room until I telll ye' to come out." Whisperred Anamaria.

Jack ran out of Anamaria's small kitchen. Her kitchen wasn't in the best shape. The walls were originally white, but now looks all yellow. The chairs wouldn't stay still, because the legs of the chairs where not of same hight.

Jack his under the bed. Her bed was big, but not in the best shape it could be. Jack was worried that it would fall on him.

Anamaria ran to the door and opened it. Infront of her stood two people at the age of about 40. There was a man and a woman. The man was really tall and had black hair. His skin tone was blacker then Anamaria's. The woman was short and also had black hair. She had a lighter skin tone then Anamaria.

Anamaria knew who they where from the moment she saw them. It was her mother and her father trying to visite her.

"Who where you talking to? Who was it? Where is _he_?" Asked her mother.

"_No one_. Why are you here?" Replied Anamaria.

"You're 16. You shouldn't be living alone." Said her Father.

Jack started cooughing from under Anamaria's bed. Anamaria and her parents could hear him from the kitchen.

"_Damn it jack._" Whisperred Anamaria under her breath as she sighed.

Her mother and father started looking at each other.

"This is **_not _**a good time." Said Anamaria with a smille as she tried to close the door.

Her father put his foot right infront of the door so she couldn't close it. He then opened the door wide open again. He was walking in a rush to go to Anamaria's bedroom. Anamaria followed him. He looked all around the room and couldn't see anyone, so he looked in Anamaria's closet. He saw nothing.

Cough. Anamaria's father heard coughing come from Anamaria's big bed, wich was infact in bad shape. He bent down and looked under the bed. He saw Jack.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Yelled her father in anger.

Jack got out slowly as the mother entered the room.

Anamaria sighed really hard and rolled her eyes.

"Mother. Father. I'd suggest you'd leave if I were you." Ordered Anamaria.

"Ohhh, and why's that?" Asked Anamaria's father, yelling.

Anamaria rolled her eyes again and took out a pistol that she had hidden in her jacket.

"You decide. Leave or die." Said Anamaria slowly, and seriously as her parents backed off.

She followed them until they were out of the house. This shocked Jack. He was impressed.

"Alright. I'll bring ye' to Tortuga, but only if ye' give me an other drink, savvy?" said Jack.

Anamaria got him an other drink. And then got one for herself. Jack was taking long sips.

"So, when do ye; leave 'ere?" Asked Anamaria.

"In three days." Answered Jack.

"Where will I sleep?" Aked Jack curiously.

"On the floor of my bedroom," Said Anamaria, grinning.

After Anamaria finished her drink she went in her room and threw an old used up pillow and blanket on the the floor. She then went to bed.

Jack fell asleep at the table.


	3. What be your name?

**Disclaimer : **I do not own POTC. If I did, why would I be writing fan fiction when I can write the story for a sequel?

**Chapter : **What be your name?

Morning arived. Anamaria made breakfast, and then woke up Jack, who was still sleeping on the table.

They ate Bread, butter, and green apples. They ate their breakfast quietly.

"Jack, come one, were goin' out." Said Anamaria as she grabbed her loaded pistol and put it in her jacket.

Jack opened the door to go out of the house. There was a man standing right infront of the door.

The man was taller and bigger then Jack.

"'Ello, Jack Sparrow, I'd like to be part of ye' crew." Said the man.

"Ummm… What be your name, mate?" Asked Jack.

"Barbossa." Aswerred the man, noticing Anamaria, and then grinned.

"Okay, ye' can be part of me crew." Said Jack, finally answerring Barbossa's question.

"Thank ye' for letting me become part of ye' crew." Said barbossa, walking away.

Anamaria brought Jack to some hat shop and bought both of them a new hat. She needed a new one. She lost her old one. She bought jack a new hat, because his currant hat looked beaten up.

After she bought them each a new hat, they didn't really do much for the rest of the day. They just hit a bunch of bars getting rich off there "Were getting married" lie. They where also drinking their asses off.

After a long day of drinking, they returned to Anamaria's house, and then went straight to bed. This time, Jack sleeped on the floor instead of the table.


	4. You sleep alot

**Disclaimer **: I do not own POTC. If I did, I would have ended the movie with Jack falling in love with me.

**Chapter : **You sleep a lot.

By the time Jack woke up, it was already noon. He went in the kitchen. Anamaria was already wide awake. She was preparing dinner. She was making Fish and Bread. Jack just sat at the table to wait for her to finish.

After Anamaria finished preparing dinner, she put down a plate infront of Jack. There was fish and bread. She then put down her plate and put down two glasses full of rum.

"You sleep a lot." Randomly said Anamaria.

Jack didn't reply to that. He just kept eating. After he finished he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Today's the day I leave." Said Jack.

"_WE _leave. Ye' told me you'd take me to Tortuga." Replied Jack.

Anamaria and Jack left the house not very long after to go to the _Black Pearl_. And to see Jack's new crew members.

There was 15 new crew members. Jack was satisfied with his new crew members.

Bootstrap Bill arived quite late. He was _alwes_ late. Jack alwes waited for Bootstrap, because Jack and Bootstrap where like best friends.

"Hey, Jack. I'm sorry I be late. Who's she?" Said Bootstrap.

"This is Anamaria. We made a deal and now I have to bring her in Tortuga." Answered Jack.

Everyone got abord the _Black Pearl_, and headed out for Tortuga.


	5. I wont crash your boat

**Disclaimer : **I do **NOT** own POTC. If I did, why in the bloody world would I be writing fan fiction about it when I can write a SEQUEL?

**Chapter : **I wont crash your boat.

Barbossa walked up to Anamaria.

"So, Jack still sleepin' with ye'?" Joked Barbossa.

Anamaria slaped him hard, then she walked away.

Anamaria went to see Jack.

"Jack, how long will it take to get to Tortuga?" Asked Anamaria.

"The _Black Pearl_ is pretty fast, love, we should be there by the end of the day." Answered Jack.

"The profit from the 'Wedding' should pay for a new house or apartment for me." Said Anamaria.

Anamaria saw a bottle of rum on a near table. She walked up towards it and grabbed it and went back where she had been standing before she left the spot to get the rum. She sat down on the ground near where Jack was.

"So, your moving to Tortuga to live there?" Asked Jack.

"Aye. I'll be living there for a long time." Answered Anamaria with a smile one her face.

"Maybe ye'll want to sleep with me next, Anamaria." Said a new voice, and started laughin' right after. It was Barbossa.

Anamaria got up and walked towards him and slapped him harder then she had the first time.

"Barbossa, please don't start a bunch of bull shit. Anamaria isn't that type of woman. – at least I don't think she is." Said Jack.

Barbossa left laughing.

Anamaria finished drinking her bottle of rum, and then got up. Anamaria guessed that they where half way there. They'd probobly be in Tortuga in 5 hours.

"Jack, I bet ye' I can drive this boat." Said Anamaria.

"And I bet ye' can also bloody crash it." Said Jack seriously.

"I can, but I wouldn't." Replied Anamaria, trying to make him let her.

"Fine. I'll let ye', but not for long, savvy?"

Anamaria went up to the wheel and drove the _Black Pearl_. She did a good job. She had a lot of experience.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But now I want me boat back." Said Jack.

Anamaria walked away from the wheel. Jack headed straight for it. He loved having control of the boat. It made him feel powerful.


	6. It sure does, love

**Disclaimer :** I do not own POTC. If I didn't own it when I wrote the first chapter, what makes you think I own it now?

**Chapter : **"Were here!" Said Jack as he was poking Anamaria with a wooden stick to wake her up.

"Jack?" Said Anamaria as she got up.

"I'll be stayin' 'here for a night, then I'll be leaving early tomarow morning." Said Jack.

Everyone got off the Pearl and headed for places like bars.

"I'm gonna rent a room." Said Anamaria as she and Jack got off the Pearl, pointing at a building.

The building she was pointing at looked old and beaten up.

Anamaria and Jack entered the building Anamaria had been pointing at when they were coming off the Pearl.

Inside the building liiked worse then outside.

"Id' like to rent a room." Sais Anamaria to the person behind the desk.

The person behind the desk nodded and gave her a key with the number 14 on it. It was the number of her room. For some odd reason, they seemed to offer the rooms for _free_.

They went up some stairs that led them to a row of a bunch of appartments. They found the one with the number 14 on it. Anamarie took a deap breath and opened the door.

Inside was beautiful. – This appartment was bigger and better then Anamaria's old house. The walls where their original colors, the windows had beautiful curtains on them, and the doors weren't all broken.

Anamaria and Jack entered the appartment. Jack sat down on a chair that was right beside the door from inside the apartment. Anamaria didn't sit down.

Jack took off a bottle of rum he had attached on his belt and started drinking some.

"Want some rum, love?" Asked Jack.

Anamaria walked closer to him.

"Sure, mate, wouldn't mind a drink." Answered Anamaria.

"Here you go, love." Said Jack as he passed the rum to Anamaria.

"Thank ye', Captain Sparrow." Said Anamaria slowly.

"Captain Sparrow, has a nice ring to it, don't it love?"

"It sure does,**_ love_**." Joked Anamaria with a big grin on her face.

Jack's eyes opened wide and his face flushed.

"Love, why'd ye' call me _love_, darling?" Asked Jack, almost yelling.

He grabbed the bottle of rum from Anamaria to drink some of it.

"Because ye' call me _love_.Why do you call me _love_?" Asked Anamaria.

Jack spit out the rum he had in his mouth and started laughing.

"I call almost ALL woman _love_." Replied Jack with a wink.

"Sure ye' do, Captain." Said Anamaria sarcasticly.

Jack tried to get off his chair, but fell down when he did. Anamaria started laughing and gave him a hand to help him up. Once he was up, she took his hat off and kissed him for a joke – but in the end she wanted more, and so did Jack.


	7. I heard

**Disclaimer : **I do not own POTC, and never will. If I did, you'd hate me for making Jack fall in love with me. So bleh. 

**Chapter : **I heard…

"What did I do last night?" Said Anamaria as she woke up.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had been sleeping on the floor. The floor of her apartment was wooden, and looked really nice.

"oh." Said Anamaria sighing, as she saw Jack's empty rum bottle on the floor.

Anamaria got up and noticed Jack wasn't in sight.

"JACK! Where the bloody hell are you?" Shouted Anamaria as she walked in circles around the room, wich had almost no furniture at all.

She then decided went from room to room searching for Jack. She discovered that this place had 6 rooms in total. A kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a spare room.

As she walked into her kitchen for the first time, she saw a note on the round, beautiful table.

It read :

_Sorry, I had to go, love. _

_See you next time I'm in Tortuga,_

_Probobly in a few years._

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

Anamaria was upset. He couldn't even wake her up to tell her he was leaving, he just left. She put the note back on the table and ran outside to where the Black Pearl had been. It was sailling away in the sea, she could hardly even see it. The sky was clear, and the sea was calm. She knew he'd be back, very soon.

* * *

"Jack! I 'eared you scored with that girl you had aboard!" Said a random crew member to Jack, laughing.

"And I heard you 'aven't _scored _with ye' bloody wife yet." Replied Jack, making the crew member stop laughing instantly because Jack's remark was true.


	8. Punch

**Disclaimer : **I do not own POTC. If I did, I'd of made Elizabeth a blacksmith and Will the girl. (That was random.)

**Chapter : **Punch.

"Finally," Thought Jack as he took his first steps into Tortuga for the first time in 6 months.

Only 5 months after he got new crew members, he was marooned by that bloody Barbossa. It's been about 3 weeks since Jack escaped the island, now he found himself in Tortuga, because some weird thought in Jack's head told him he needed to come in to Tortuga to _see _Anamaria. He didn't know why he needed to see her, he just _knew_ he had to see her.

Jack found himself in front of Anamaria's door knocking. He took a deep breath.

"Anamaria." Said Jack as she opened the door, closing his eyes.

Slap. Anamaria had slapped Jack harder then she had ever slapped any other man. Jack finally got a taste of Anamaria's wonderful slaps.

"I don't think I deserved that." Said Jack quickly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was blinking a lot because his cheek hurt.

"You got me _pregnant_ and left, you bloody **_BASTARD_**." Yelled Anamaria in anger.

Jack's eyes stopped blinking, and his mouth fell open.

"Is that why you got so, so, so fat?" Asked Jack.

Slap. Anamaria slapped him again, but a little softer then the first time.

"That one, now that one I deserved." Said Jack in a low voice, rubbing his left cheek because she slapped him two times in the same spot. And face it, Anamaria's slaps hurt.

"What'd ye' bloody want now? Make that idiotic bastard, Barbossa get me pregnant?" Hissed Anamaria.

Jack froze as she mentioned Barbossa, since it was his fault he had been marooned.

"No, love, me cr-" Began Jack, as Anamaria slapped him, yet again. This time she slapped him on his right cheek, instead of his left.

"Don't you '_love_' me, Jack." Hissed Anamaria.

"Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Said Jack in anger, since he wasted 3 weeks trying to get to Tortuga just to _see_ Anamaria, and all she seems to do is slap him over and over again.

"No. Not 'Captain'. Just Jack." Said Anamaria, sounding angrier that Jack had sounded. She had a furious glow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Said Jack to try and calm her down, not knowing why the hell Anamaria was so upset for.

Anamaria raised her hand to his head and punched him. Jack slowly fell down, passing out.


	9. Correction, Love

**Disclaimer : **I do not own POTC.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Well, It's updated now. Yay.**

* * *

**Chapter : **Correction,_ love_. 

Jack woke up in a big bed. He didn't reconise this bed at all. He sat up only to see Anamaria sitting at the corner of the room. She looked angry and tired out. Jack sighed. '_Where am I? How did I get here?_' he asked himself over and over again. The last thing he remembered was saying _sorry _to Anamaria. A new thought came to his mind, '_Did she **shoot** me?_'. At that thought, Jack looked at his arms and legs, then feeling his chest to make sure there weren't any wounds. Then he remembered, Anamaria was slapping the hell out of him. Jack's eyes opened wide as the sting from her slaps came back. He quickly raised his hand to his swollen up cheek.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL AM I!" Yelled Jack at the top of his lungs.

"Now I'M the idiot? Ye be the one who left me wit' a baby!" Hissed Anamaria.

"Correction, _love_" Began Jack, before Anamaria cut him off.

"DO NOT call me _love_ you bloody bastard." Hissed Anamaria.

"You had jumped on me." FinishedJack.

"AND YOU LEFT ME!" Shouted Anamaria in rage.

"I left because I was late enouth as it was. I had told ye' that the night before, and I had left a note on the-" Said Jack before Anamaria cut him off, yet again.

"Table, I know. Why d'ye come back? I was searchin' for ye' bloody crew and I couldn't find 'em." Asked Anamaria in a low tone of voice. At this, Jack sighed loudly.

"I was marooned. I came back 'ere after I escaped so I could see ye'." Said Jack in a low voice.

"How'd ye' escape?" Asked Anamaria with great curiousity.

"I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, how'd ye think I escaped?" Answerred Jack with a large grin.

There was a long silent pause. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Jack broke the silence.

"The baby, ye'll keep it?" Asked Jack curiously, looking at Anamaria's belly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. I won't. I can't. It deserves more then a life in Tortuga." Answerred Anamaria, losing the look of anger in her face, wich was replaced with a blanc face.

Jack sighed and got out of the bed and walked towards Anamaria to look down at her.

"I'm sure if ye'd keep it, it would turn out ta be a fine kid." Said Jack to cheer Anamaria up.

With this, Anamaria got up from the chair she had been sitting inand nodded, then she walked out of the room.


End file.
